


indulge me

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Disguise, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, Gen, Humor, Other, literally that's all i'm good for, possible continuation up ahead, substandard humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna starts a service known as the Tsuna's Third Wheel Service where he offers his services as a professional third wheel or date. </p>
<p>In which the ninth’s sons survived, Enrico is probably Decimo, and Tsuna might have a little more percentage of mist in him than he had in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indulge me

**Author's Note:**

> more information: http://exocara.tumblr.com/post/128330325451/prompt

Tsuna could pinpoint the exact time it started. It was a point in time he looked back on fondly, of simpler times and unprofessional behavior. It wasn’t to say that he didn’t enjoy what he was doing  _right now_ , but it was way easier back then. 

Of course, he wasn’t  _getting paid_  back then. 

-o- 

Mochida had asked Kyoko on a date and didn’t quite give Kyoko the chance to say no. Desperate, Kyoko begged Hana to go along with her. Hana decided to bring along a “date” so that her meddling wouldn’t seem obvious. She looked around the classroom and the first person she had seen was one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It was all downhill from there. 

-o- 

Later on, after the Never-to-be-Spoken-Again Disaster that was Kyoko and Mochida’s date, some girls approached Tsuna to act as a third wheel for their dates too. And Tsuna… well, he wasn’t ranked first in “Unable to Refuse a Request” for nothing. 

-o- 

Tsuna didn’t charge anyone anything at first, only requesting them to cover the cost of his entry and transportation fees, but people wouldn’t have it. 

And so, the TTWS, Tsuna’s Third Wheel Service, was born. 

-o- 

At first, it was a Namimori-only service. Then, word got out and then it slowly became a Japan service. Of course, it didn’t stop there and soon the TTWS was known by select people throughout the world. 

It was hard at first, having to learn new languages to accommodate to new people (and Tsuna wouldn’t have bothered if the pay wasn’t  _so good_  and the airplane fees weren’t covered) but it got easier, especially after the Near Death Experience of 2012. 

Actually, now that Tsuna thought of it,  _everything_  got easier after the Near Death Experience of 2012. Even walking in a straight line without falling got easier! Tsuna felt almost as graceful as a ballerina in comparison to how he had been when he was younger. It was really weird but Tsuna chalked it up to personality changes due to near death experiences. 

-o- 

Tsuna looked through his props. He probably had to stock up on fancy contact lenses again. The Otherworldly Being and the Demon Child roles were awfully popular nowadays. It was a good thing that Miura Haru, the owner of the ever popular Dream Spring designer brand was a good friend of Tsuna’s and also one of Tsuna’s first ever clients. Haru would gladly provide Tsuna his needed materials for free if Tsuna ever asked, but Tsuna’s mother brought him up as a honest boy so he constantly declined. In return, Haru would often bring him along on various business and leisure trips and the both of them would take inspiration from their surroundings and come up with new package deals that Tsuna could use in his services. 

Currently, Tsuna and Haru were in Italy. Haru had a meeting to attend to Tsuna occupied himself with cafe hopping. He toyed with the idea of creating a Mafia Boss package deal and spent a while comparing it with the Yakuza Boss package deal, picking out the similarities and differences so as to decide whether Mafia Boss should be an offshoot of the Yakuza Boss or a new package all by itself. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” a voice interrupted his thoughts. Tsuna glanced up to see a man with dark hair standing on the other side of his table. 

“It isn’t, feel free to sit,” Tsuna replied with a smile. The man thanked him and sat down. The silence resumed for around one minute before the man broke it again. 

“You… are you, by any chance, Tsuna from Tsuna’s Third Wheel Service?” the man asked hesitantly. Immediately, he had Tsuna’s full attention. Tsuna sat up a little straighter and nodded. 

“Yes, I am. Are you asking for a friend or for yourself?” 

“I’m asking for myself… Oh right, I’m Federico di Vo–” he seemed to cut himself off. “Federico di Viteri. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” It wasn’t any of Tsuna’s business if the client wished to use a false name. “What would you like me to do?” 

“Well, my brother and father have invited me to dinner and my family has been needling me about getting a date for a very long time. I just want to get them off my back.” 

Tsuna took a while to digest Federico’s request. It wasn’t often, but there were those who would request Tsuna to act as a date for them. Tsuna rarely picked up these requests but he supposed he could consider this one since he was in a good mood. Tsuna had to wonder who had directed Federico to him, though. After all, this part of Tsuna’s services wasn’t common knowledge. 

“The same rates apply: I request that you cover transportation fees, entrance fees, and the cost of my meals. Also, keep in mind that I am not a professional in anything; especially not in crocodile hunting, curse breaking, curse casting, and assassinations. If I am to be in mortal danger during the time we are together, it is essential that I must know so that I can plan properly,” Tsuna rattled off from the top of his head. “Now, is there any specific package deal that you would like? Or would you like to craft a new persona on the spot.” 

“… _what?”_  

Tsuna sighed and rummaged through his bag for a brochure. 

-o- 

Federico didn’t really know what he was expecting when he went with Longchamp’s recommendation of TTWS, but this really wasn’t it. The short little brunet he met at the coffee shop didn’t really seem like much but Federico knew better than to judge based on appearances. 

Of course, he could hardly believe that the person in front of him was the same young man from the coffee shop. 

Brown hair was dyed a deep red and a hat was placed on Tsuna’s head so that his untameable spiky hair did not give him away. Contacts that changed Tsuna’s brown eyes to a startling electric blue was also used to further separate the persona from Tsuna. If Tsuna hadn’t called out to Federico, Federico wouldn’t have recognised him. 

“So, how is it?” Tsuna asked. He was wearing a sharp dress suit and a dark green mantle that was so long, the ends were dragging on the floor. The way he carried himself was also different – there was a certain air to him that labelled him as someone to be respected but also to be wary of. Federico guessed that it fit their crafted persona, in a way. What was Tsuna supposed to be? 

A Vigilante Leader. 

-o- 

“So, Federico… this is…” Timoteo started, looking at the red haired boy. He seemed a little familiar, but Timoteo couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was… 

“This is Nikolai. Nikolai, this is my father,” Federico introduced. Nikolai gave a small, somewhat strained, smile as he shook Timoteo’s hand. His eyes were wandering around the room they were in. As Federico and Nikolai took their seats, Timoteo heard Nikolai hiss at Federico. 

“You’re Vongola. Why didn’t you tell me you were Vongola?” 

“Now, now, Niko. Please, calm down. You promised that you wouldn’t start anything today.” 

“But… you know who I am, ‘Rico! I can’t… I  _won’t_  stand for injustice!” 

“Just for tonight, Niko. Please? For me.” 

“…alright. Just for tonight.” 

Timoteo really wanted to know what was going on. 

-o-

Timoteo kept a close eye on Nikolai for the rest of the night. He didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary, but then again, he could be anything from a mafia boss to a spy from another famiglia. 

However, apart from a brief twitch when Iemitsu entered the room to tell Enrico something, Nikolai was very controlled and never showed any outward signs of… well,  _anything._  

And then Massimo started talking about the famiglia. 

Nikolai’s utensils clattered to the floor and he abruptly stood up. Federico had already left his seat and was clutching at Tsuna’s arm, almost as if he had predicted Nikolai’s actions. 

“Let go of me,  _Fede_ rico,” Nikolai spat out. 

“Niko, wait! Please!” Federico’s voice wavered. He quickly looked down so that no one could see his face. He was probably on the verge of tears. 

Nikolai roughly shook off Federico’s grip. “It won’t work out between us. You’re mafia. I’m vigilante. It’s impossible.” Nikolai turned to shoot a glare at the table’s general direction. “I can’t lie to myself and compromise my morals like this.” 

“Niko…” Federico said after a brief (and somewhat awkward) silence. He tried to reach out for Nikolai again but Nikolai stepped away. 

“Don’t touch me. I don’t want to see your face ever again, you disgusting mafioso,” Nikolai sneered and whirled around. His mantle fluttered dramatically as he stalked out of the room and off the premises. Federico’s back was to them and Timoteo could see that his shoulders were shaking and his hands pressed to his face. 

“Federico…” Timoteo started, about to console his youngest son, when Federico spoke. 

“The only one I had wanted to bring back…” his voice was shaking very badly and Timoteo’s heart ached for him. “The only one I had wanted to bring back and you pushed him away. You…” Federico’s voice broke and he had to take a deep breath to compose himself. “You’ll have to forgive me if I never bring anyone back ever again.” And with that, he, too, marched out of the room. 

Timoteo wondered just what had gone wrong. 

-o- 

Federico burst into laughter once he was out of the Vongola Mansion and in the safe comfort of his own personal apartment. Tsuna was waiting there for him, having changed into something more comfortable. 

“That was  _wonderful_!” Federico said between gasps. “It was great to be able to pull the wool over the old man’s eyes for once and now I have the perfect excuse to never bring anyone back ever again!” 

“I’m glad to be of service,” Tsuna replied. 

“And I thought I wouldn’t be able to pull it off. I was  _this close_  to blowing my cover! I even forgot the lines I had to say to keep you from leaving!” 

“It was fine, ad libbing is usually more natural,” Tsuna consoled. He didn’t quite understand why Federico thought t was so funny, more preoccupied as to why his  _father_  was in a mansion that belonged to a  _mafia famiglia_. 

But he was a professional. He wouldn’t be bothered by this. Or, at least, he wouldn’t show that he had been bothered. 

“I’ll pay you handsomely for this.” Federico wrote a check and passed it to Tsuna. Tsuna almost choked when he saw it. 

“This is… too much…” 

“Nonsense!” Federico waved off Tsuna’s worries. 

“It’s five hundred  _thousand_  euros _._ What the _hell.”_  

“Your performance today was wonderful and worth that sum of money. Maybe even more!” Federico paused. “Do you want more?” 

“No!” Tsuna shook his head rapidly. Five hundred thousand in a night. That was around sixty-six  _million_  yen! “This is fine. More than enough. Thank your for your generosity.” He made to bow but was stopped when a hand was Federico shoved his hand into Tsuna’s face for a handshake. 

“You won’t mind if I call on your services another date will you?” Federico asked. Tsuna shrugged. 

“I’ll probably be in Japan by then and, unless you’re willing to pay for my airplane fee, totally inaccessible to you,” Tsuna replied honestly. 

“Airplane fees aren’t a problem.” Tsuna had to pause for a moment to wonder just how filthily rich this person was. 

“Then I think it’ll be fine,” Tsuna said slowly, still trying to think things though. Federico beamed at that. 

“Great. Until next time?” 

“…until next time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lackluster ending. it was like pulling teeth for me. i haven’t really characterised federico much yet but i want him to be a cute but spoiled character, used to getting his way. 
> 
> xanxus wasn’t at the dinner, which was fortunate for tsuna. 
> 
> if i accidentally type enrico instead of federico pls tell me. i mix the two up alot


End file.
